The Binding Of Souls
by Myrddin Emrys The Third
Summary: A required potion in their tertiary class leads Hermione and Draco to the discovery of an ancient spell that bound their souls together long before magic was officially recorded. Discontinued and now a oneshot.


**Hallo there! This story is based on a dream, which really had nothing to do with anything Potter related, but the past lives stuff was in it. Anyway, when I woke up I stayed in bed, as I do a lot these days and my dream, which lingered, started to mesh with Draco and Hermione. As soon as there was enough substance to it, I got up and started typing my idea, and this is the result.**

**I don't own Harry Potter and his friends or enemies…**

**_The Binding Of Souls_**

**Chapter One**

Life for the students of Saint Augustus Galashiels Magical Academy For Advanced Learning, or the Academy for short, was rather busy. Unlike at a muggle university, more emphasis was placed on academic achievement than the wild parties some muggle places were known for. Students were only accepted to the Academy on the understanding that study was their top priority, and anything else had to come afterwards. Any celebrations were carefully monitored to maintain the campus's reputation as the best tertiary establishment for witches and wizards in Great Britain.

The Academy offered several courses, ranging from Healing Training, Animal Husbandry, Magical Forensics, Magical Law, Auror Training and several other courses that would allow one to work in the ministry. There were also advance versions of some of Hogwarts and such subjects, such as Advanced Potions, Transfiguration, Charms and others. The wide curriculum allowed for students here to have access to the best in tertiary education.

One such student was Hermione Granger. The classes she was taking were all to further her career as an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic. There were several classes she was taking, such as the advanced versions of Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Transfiguration and Potions but she was also studying Healing and a subject she found rather fascinating, Existential Training. This course was apparently designed to study the things in the wizarding world that even its population couldn't explain.

In any case, today on the third of March in her second year of the three year training to become an Unspeakable, their professor, a Harriet Blythe, was late for the class. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and wondered just what on earth could be keeping the normally punctual professor. Not that she let her students call her professor, much to Hermione's disconcertion. She instead insisted on being called either by her first name or her last.

Looking around the room, Hermione saw that others looked like they were surprised at _Harriet's_ tardiness. Her eyes met briefly with silver before she looked quickly away. It had been rather surprising to Hermione at the beginning of her attendance at the Academy that Draco Malfoy was here too, and in almost every one of her classes. She could only assume that he wished to be an Unspeakable as well.

Finally, ten minutes into their hour class, Harriet Blythe finally burst into the room, looking rather ruffled. "I am so sorry that I am late," she apologised, practically plonking into her seat. "I was waiting for a special shipment for our class today, and they were running behind on getting here."

She took a small box out of her robes and placed it on her desk, waving her wand over it and enlarging it. "In this box are vials of potions, one that we will be using today," she said, once more waving her wand, opening the box and levitating a vial to each of her eight students. "Normally the Academy has a supply of these readily available, but after that incident with the Cornish Pixies last week… well, let's just say that our Potions Masters are earning their pay."

Hermione reached up and grabbed the vial that floated in front of her, reading the label. Revelio potion? Instantly she put her hand up.

"Yes Hermione?" Harriet asked.

"May I ask why we have this potion?" Hermione inquired.

"Simple," Harriet said. "Each of you will be drinking it today."

A rush of excited whispers floated around the room and Harriet waited for them to pass before she said, "All applicants for Unspeakables are required to use this potion, in conjunction with the _p__raesent__revelare_ spell in the second year here. Now, I know that not all of you are aiming for that job, but still, it is quite useful for other jobs as well, such as anything dealing with Astronomy, Ancient Runes and Divination. Now, who wants to tell me what this potion does, what the spell does, and what happens when you combine them?"

Hermione's hand immediately went up, but unlike in Hogwarts, here she was never the only one who did so. "Hermione," Harriet said. "Why don't you tell us what the potion does by itself? Wanda, you can tell us what the spell does by itself. And Draco, why don't you explain their combination."

"The potion is usually used by healers to help them find out what's wrong with a patient when they cannot figure it out by any other means," Hermione said. "It's also used by aurors in magical forensics."

"Very good," Harriet said. "Wanda?"

A rather outspoken and obnoxious blonde that Hermione got along with despite that (she reminded her of Ron a little) said, "_Praesent__revelare_ is used by aurors in their investigations, and by Seers and Divination specialists to help them see into the past."

"Correct," Harriet said. "And now Draco."

Hermione looked over at the blond who was slouching in his seat a little. "The potion and spell are used together only to look into a person's past lives," he said. "There is no other circumstance they're used together."

Harriet smiled. "Absolutely correct," she praised, and Hermione rolled her eyes, the act fortunately going unnoticed. "Now, today we are going to be doing exactly that. I want you to pair up, because this will require a partner, since the _p__raesent__revelare_ spell cannot be self-performed. Alright, Hermione and Wanda, Alastair and Georgia, Edmond and Draco, and finally Shen and Frank."

Everybody moved to their respective partners, then Harriet said, "Now, the wand work with this spell is the same as the swish and flick for Wingardium Leviosa. The pronunciation is pretty straight forward, though. You all have to say the spell at the same time as your partner, and within ninety seconds of taking the potion, or it won't work. You'll all fall into a dream-like state, and then you will enter into a vision. It will all seem real, but remember that it's not.

"Some people have reported being able to view their past life with a clear mind, some have only been able to go over it afterwards. Once you are done, the vision may be retrieved for viewing like any other memory, so don't be too worried about the detail. Also like a dream, not much time will really pass, though there's no way of knowing how much will pass in your vision. No one's been out longer than half an hour, and there's forty minutes left in the class, so that should be fine. Is everyone ready? Then begin."

Hermione and Wanda took their potions then pointed their wands at one another. "Good luck, Granger," Wanda said with a smirk.

Smiling, Hermione said, "You too."

"_P__raesent__revelare__!"_

A bright light assailed Hermione's senses before she was overwhelmed with darkness.

OoOoO

_Another explosion, and Anippe started. She was terribly afraid, but determined not to show it. Signs of weakness were not permitted for the Queen of the Nile, and she was damned if she would show any now that her kingdom was falling. Their enemy was determined that they be subjugated, and the sight of their massive army left no doubt in Anippe's mind that her great city would fall. She turned away from the sight outside the window, no longer able to stomach the view._

"_Your Majesty," a voice called to her, and she turned to see her most loyal servant, Sadiki, coming towards her. "Kafele's army are at the doors, I need to get you to safety."_

_Anippe shook her head. "There is nowhere for me to hide," she said sadly. "It is my destiny to stand here with my people, I have Seen it."_

"_I cannot accept that!" Sadiki argued. "You are the Queen descended of the great goddess Amunet! You _must_ retreat to safety!"_

_Anippe reached forward and took Sadiki's hands in hers. "You know my visions are true," she spoke. "I have Seen that I will be here to meet Kafele, I know that he will conquer me, completely. I have accepted it as the Will of the gods. You must too."_

_Sadiki still looked lie he would argue, but even he knew that his Queen was beyond stubborn, and would not take no for an answer. So he sighed and said, "I will stay by your side, I will share your fate, no matter what."_

_Anippe smiled. "I know," she told him. "You are the best friend I could have ever asked for, a most loyal servant. Come, we will face Kafele together."_

_They walked through the palace to the main doors, where Kafele's men already had control. "Your Majesty," a cool voice spoke, and Anippe looked over to see the man at the center of the destruction of her world. "I did not expect you to come to me so easily._

_Anippe looked into the cool blue eyes of this troublesome Aryan, and said, "You know as well as I that my Sight foretold this. I'm sure your spies had informed you before you came here."_

_Kafele smirked and came forward, and Anippe could feel Sadiki tense beside her. The Aryan took her chin in his hand and looked deep into her eyes. "Since you Saw this happening, I would wager then that you also Saw what I will do with you."_

"_I did," Anippe said, her voice not wavering in the slightest._

"_Normally I would have you executed, I _have_ conquered you, after all," he told her. "Your Sight is far too valuable, however, and there are other kingdoms I wish to conquer. _You _will help me do this."_

"_And why would my Queen help you!" Sadiki demanded, obviously unable to hold back any longer._

_Kafele looked at him, extremely amused. "Because we killed as little as possible," he told Sadiki. "And now we have a whole city as our hostages."_

"_You bastard!" Sadiki yelled, but Anippe placed her hand on his arm, restraining him._

"_I will help you," she told Kafele, "but not because of that. I have Seen already that you will conquer the nations, but I have also seen your downfall, and when it comes, I will be there to relish in it."_

_Kafele smirked once more, roughly pushed Sadiki away then grabbed Anippe's arm, bringing her forcefully to him. "Everyone falls," he whispered, leaning down to do so in her ear. "But I can promise you, I will take you with me, no matter what."_

_Anippe shivered, partly because she _knew_ this was true, and partly from the proximity of this powerful man. "I won't go without a fight," she told him, turning her head away._

"_Neither will I," he told her, then moved her head back around and kissed her…_

OoOoO

Hermione came awake with a start, gasping for air. Looking around, she saw that only Edmond and Georgia were alert, everyone else was still in their vision.

"Welcome back, Hermione," Harriet said. "You were out for seventeen minutes. See anything interesting?"

"Very," Hermione replied shakily. "It was… weird."

"Well, you don't have to tell me about it," Harriet said. "the point of this is just to experience it."

"May I ask _why_ it is required?"

"Because Unspeakables see a lot of things that the ordinary wizard doesn't," Harriet said. "This is to begin the process of opening your mind, so to speak. May I ask what era you were in, though?"

"Ancient Egypt," Hermione said, and noticed Harriet's eyebrow raise.

"People don't usually go back that far," she noted. "There weren't as many soul around then as there are now, I guess you're truly an old soul, then."

"People in my vision looked familiar," Hermione said, but she was interrupted.

"Not until everyone's awake," Harriet told her.

It only took another ten minutes for everyone to come out of their visions, and Harriet asked them what era they were in as well. The only other one that came close was Draco Malfoy, who'd apparently gone back to Ancient Greece. Hermione eyed him rather warily, since Kafele had looked just like the ferret. Sadiki had looked like Harry. She noted that Draco was eying her just as suspiciously as she was him.

"Ok," Harriet said. "Did anyone see familiar faces? Five of you… Well, the reason is because those people were obviously there with you in their past lives. The vision allows us to recognise anyone's souls that have travelled with us before. Now, who would like to share? Remember, you don't have to."

Frank put his hand up, and told them all about his previous life as a wand maker in London, then Georgia told everyone about her time as one of the earlier students of Hogwarts, about thirty years after it was founded. No one else wanted to talk, though, and Harriet left it at that. Once the class was over, Hermione gathered her things and headed out for her next and final class of the day, Advanced Potions. As she walked, she ran into Harry and Ron. Who were here for the auror course. It was only two years as opposed to her three years, so next year, she would be the only Golden Trio member here.

"Hey," Harry greeted.

"Hi Mione," Ron followed Harry's greeting. "Off to Potions?"

"Of course," Hermione said. "And you know that because you are too."

"Professor Ditch is much cooler than Snape and even Slughorn were," Ron said. "I can actually get stuff done in his class."

"That's only because you actually put the effort into it here," a voice said, and the three of them turned to greet Draco, Hermione less enthusiastically, though.

After they'd realised that Draco Malfoy was attending here, Harry had decided to try and get along with him, and the two of them had become first acquaintances, and then wary friends. Ron got along with him now too, though Hermione still tried to avoid him outside of class. It was easy since he spent most of his free time studying and probably off with his family and friends.

"It's easier to do that here," Ron argued as Draco fell into step with them. "I mean, we don't have the constant fear of evil over our heads for one."

"Oh, was that your excuse for not doing your homework at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked. "I thought it was because you were always too 'preoccupied' with other things, like quidditch, wizard chess and then eventually Lavender?"

Ron flushed and the rest of them laughed.

"Shut up, Mione," he mumbled.

Advanced Potions passed rather quickly, and once it was done Hermione said a quick goodbye to Ron and Harry, who were headed straight over to the on-campus quidditch pitch for some practice. It was no surprise that Harry'd tried out for one of the teams here, and he'd been able to get the position of Seeker again. Ron hadn't tried out the first year, but he had this year and was one of the Chasers on a different team than Harry.

Hermione herself was headed for the main library, where she fully intended to do some studying. As she had in Hogwarts, she usually went above and beyond with studying, but she was able to temper it with enough relaxation that she didn't wear herself out or anything. As she walked along the halls, out doors and along pathways, Hermione tried to go over everything she needed to study, and decided that first, she was going to research the revelio potion and the _p__raesent__revelare_spell.

When she reached the library, she became aware of someone following her and turned just in time to be dragged away from the doors by none other than Draco Malfoy. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

Draco didn't answer and instead hauled her over to a bench and pushed her down onto the seat there before he finally spoke. "I want to talk to you," he said, sitting down next to her.

Rubbing her wrist, Hermione told him, "You could have just asked me instead of dragging me off like you're some sort of caveman!"

He gave her a confuse look, then just shrugged. "What did you see in class?" he asked.

"That's a little personal, don't you think?" she demanded.

"What if I tell you what I saw?" he asked. "Will you tell me then?"

Hermione was getting right suspicious now. Why on earth was he so desperate to know what she'd seen? "Er… Ok, I guess."

Draco seemed to relax, and then he told her, "Like I said in class, I was in Ancient Greece. I was a general in an army, but we'd been sent home because we'd been out for over a year. I came back to my wife, who looked like you."

Hermione's eyes bugged out a bit and she swallowed hard. "Well, er," she stammered, then took a deep breath and went on, "I was in Ancient Egypt. I think I was the ruler of the city I was in, and there was this really big battle going on. _You_ were invading, and when we met face to face, you said you were going to use me to help win campaigns against others."

"Use you?" Draco asked, a bit of a smirk on his face, and she whacked him, hard.

"Prat!" she hissed. "My past self had the Sight, and _that's_ what you were going to use!"

"So nothing even remotely romantic or sexual?" Draco asked, still looking smug.

"We-ell, er, you did kiss me," Hermione admitted.

He grabbed her hand then and pulled it to his lips, placing a soft kiss there. "Like this?" he asked, then leaned in and lightly kissed her lips. "Or like this?"

"The second one," Hermione whispered, then closed her eyes when Draco deepened the kiss.

**So what did you think? **_**P**__**raesent **__**revelare **_**is Latin. I put **_**reveal the past**_** into Google Translator, and that's what it came up with. This story won't be that long most likely, maybe three or four chapters? Maybe a few more if I think of extra for it, but not too much.**

**Anyway, review! I wanna know what you think, and how else will that happen if you don't click on that nice little button that says review?**


End file.
